


Are you sleeping?

by kazesuke



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Present Tense, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: Yuri is woken by the unfamiliar, but far from unpleasant, feeling of sharing a bed so closely with Victor. (Set pretty much straight after episode 7)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a major YOI mood all afternoon so ended up writing unashamed fluff! 
> 
> This is set the night the kiss happened so it's still pretty fresh for them, though I feel they were pretty close anyway and the kiss just kind of confirmed their feelings to each other :D
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy~

“Yuri-“ 

He’s half awake, world bleary with sleep and poor eyesight as he groggily opens his eyes. Victor is pressed firmly to his back, arm hooked around Yuri's waist and breath puffing against Yuri’s neck, making him shiver despite the heat radiating off of Victor. It takes Yuri a long moment, in his sleep addled mind, to remember why Victor is so close. That their relationship had taken that confirming shift. Yuri smiles.

“Mm Victor?” Is the equally sleepily mumbled reply but Victor doesn’t say anymore and Yuri guesses he’s been sleeping the whole time. 

Yuri closes his eyes to drift off once more in the dark but Victor moves, face burying deeper into the back of Yuri’s neck and his pillow, sleepily mumbled words escaping that Yuri is sure aren’t English. Yuri opens his mouth to speak, to maybe wake Victor a little – perhaps he was dreaming or even having the beginnings of a nightmare? – but any words are cut off by Victor’s lips against his shoulder. 

“V-Victor?” It’s the surprise that makes him stutter, having been sure that the other was a sleep.

“I’m here, Yuri.” Victor’s voice is thick and low from sleep, his drawing of the ‘yu’ sound more obvious than normal. He was as languid in his speech as his movements were, slowly coming round a little from sleep. “Mmm, you're warm.” 

Victor nuzzles into his neck as if that somehow emphasises the point and Yuri can feel his face heating up in response. Like the warmth is spreading to his ears and down his neck and surely Victor will somehow know. He probably knows anyway; if the chuckle is anything to go by. Yuri doesn’t so much hear it so much as he feels the sound reverberate around Victor’s chest and against his back. “Are you ok?” Yuri whispers anyway, finally turning so he can nuzzle his face against Victor’s, lips pressing to his forehead. 

“Mmhmm, of course, of course.” Victor’s grin is lazier than usual as he rolls back to look up at Yuri’s face, the hand not trapped by Yuri’s body coming up to rest on his cheek. 

Victor watches him for a long moment, his smile reaching his eyes, which crinkle with contentment. He mumbles something in Russian, still grinning just the same and Yuri has learnt enough to know it means ‘perfect’. “Victor-“ There’s a slight whine and even Yuri doesn’t know if it’s exasperation or embarrassment. Victor chuckles softly and presses in close, a gentle kiss placed to Yuri’s lips. 

It’s a chaste kiss and their foreheads rest against each other when the brief touch is over, Victor’s thumb skimming over Yuri’s cheek bone. “Yuri, you need to sleep.” Victor admonishes, though his voice is still light and playful. 

“You woke me,” Yuri complains softly and this time he’s the one to snuggle down in the bed and press his face into Victor’s neck, putting his arm around Victor's waist. Yuri inhales deeply and lets it out in a happy hum. Victor is warm and soft and comforting in the dark of the night and it’s almost like they’re in their own little world. 

Victor apologises in Russian, pressing a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head. His fingers comb through soft, black hair and Yuri feels as though every stroke makes his eyes grow heavier and his heart lighter. He murmurs a soft goodnight in his own language and Victor parrots him back, his tongue tripping a little over the longer word but Yuri only smiles as he falls asleep. 

He’d tried. And that was more than Yuri could ever ask for.


End file.
